


Angels

by peja



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Doyle (Andromeda) - Freeform, Dylan Hunt - Freeform, M/M, Seamus Harper - Freeform, Seamus Harper/Telemachus Rhade - Freeform, Seamus Harper/Tyr - Freeform, Telemachus Rhade - Freeform, andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harper realizes his worst fears<br/>Warning: Angst, bloodplay, Dark Themes, Cutting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decay of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Category: Andromeda  
> Characters: Seamus Harper, Dylan Hunt, Telemachus Rhade, Doyle (Andromeda)  
> Pairings: Seamus Harper/Tyr, Seamus Harper/Telemachus Rhade  
> Spoilers: Angel of Decay  
> Summary: Harper realizes his worst fears  
> Warning: Angst, bloodplay, Dark Themes, Cutting  
> Rating: FRM  
> Disclaimer: Andromeda does not belong to me. No money exchanged

Angels 1: Decay of Angels  
by peja

"Your handling him wrong." Rhade said suddenly, breaking the silence that he'd shared with Dylan for several minutes.

"Hm?" Dylan's head swiveled round distractedly. "Who?"

"Harper," Rhade said softly. "You're handling him wrong."

"Oh," Dylan nodded his head in understanding. "He'll come around."

"He thinks you distrust him."

Dylan grinned, shrugging off Rhade's concern. "Harper works better if he's off center. Tries harder."

Rhade shook his head, getting to his feet. "Not this time, Dylan." he said firmly. "Harper's been trapped here years. We've only been here a few months. This place changes men." He stalked toward the door with the parting shot, "And he knows we were going after that slipstream without him." He paused, casting a glare over his shoulder. "Why would we have done that if we'd planned to take him out of here with us."

*

Staring, wide-eyed, into the darkness, Harper slit the skin of his shoulder. His smile was dark and lost, but satisfied. He tilted his head and watched the blood pulse free, following the path of the blade, releasing the deep dark agony that threatened to consume him.

Doyle knew the truth.

His mirthless smile remained, even though he sucked in a pained and shuddering breath as he made another deeper slice through his shoulder.

Doyle was remembering more and more of her history with Dylan.

The blade slashed again. With enthusiasm. Endorphin fueled joy.

Dylan would have left him.

He grimaced with self-hatred burning in his iced over gaze. And inflicted yet another deeper stab to his flesh. This one even more vicious than before. An injury meant to maim, not just draw securer from.

His gaze moved to the blood pooling around him. He giggled, reflecting that there was quite a lot. More than there should be safely. Compelled by the weight of his anguish, his guilt...his loneliness, he slashed out desperately, cutting deeply into his stomach this time, then staggered, dropping the knife at his feet. Desolate eyes traced the path of blood coursing unhampered down his chest.

A wave of dizziness took him and he slumped into a near-by chair.

Tilting his head slightly to the side he dragged a finger through the rivulets of blood. He lifted the blood smeared digit to his mouth, sucking it off like it were candy. He dipped his finger into his hot blood once more, licking it off again, then again and again, until finally he rubbed his palm in the gore and continued to lap it up, devouring his pain as it flowed from him.

*

Rhade stalked through Harper's quarters, booming his name through the halls.

"Harper is busy." Doyle said, gliding to intercept the abrasive man. "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Drinking?" Rhade demanded, staring darkly into her steady eyes.

Doyle stilled suddenly, her senses telling her exactly what was going on in Harper's rooms. "That's his business."

Shaking his head, Rhade scanned the dark rooms for a sign of the man who had worried his thoughts most of the night. "I want to talk to him."

"Rhade," her voice came out strange, strangled. "Leave him alone."

Something in her voice, her eyes, alerted the man to danger and he grasped Doyle's upper arms, his dark gaze probing her face for the truth. "I need to see him, Doyle." he said firmly. "He...there's something not right in him. Something that .." He shrugged. "Doyle, please."

*

Feeling light-headed, but needing more, Harper leaned over to retrieve his blade.

The world tilted under him and he crashed in a heap on the floor. A high-pitched giggle escaped his white lips as he rolled over and crumpled again. Another giggle burst from his lips followed by a curse when he discovered the blade was several feet out of reach.

Drawing a deep breath he began to inch his way toward the blade that would release the anguish that was rebuilding inside him.

*

Rhade knew the sound of a body hitting ground as well as any man. His hard glare stabbed into Doyle's wide eyes and he thrust her aside, stalking toward the door that concealed his goal.

He threw the door open in time to see Harper's fingers curl around the handle of the bloodied dagger.

Harper's head came round slowly, his vision unfocused and swirling as his blood pulsed steadily out on the floor

Rhade's eyes widened, taking in the blood-smeared face. The bloodied hand clutching the dagger as if his life depended on it. The dead emotionless gaze of the once hyper alive engineer.

He had no idea how he crossed the space between them, only knew he suddenly had a limp bundle of blood-stained engineer in his arms. He wrenched the dagger from unresisting fingers and hurled it across the room.

"Harper, look at me, boy."

Harper's head lolled on Rhade's arm and he smiled. "Tired...."

"You stay awake, Harper." Rhade snarled, taking the white terry cloth Doyle handed him and pressed it against the of the worst seeping cuts. "You hear me. Stay awake."

"Strike three." Harper whispered.

Doyle went down on one knee next to him, hit by a memory that could only come from Rommie. A memory of Dylan telling Harper he had two strikes against him. Telling him three and your out.

She met Rhade's gaze letting him read the fear in her eyes. "Will he live?"

Rhade threw her a glare, but did not answer.

 

Harper's head rolled a bit and he managed a wavery smile for her. "....tired."

His body shuddered as his lids closed over serene eyes.

Panicking, Rhade pushed to his feet, carrying the limp engineer with him. Without a word he pivoted on his heel and dashed from the room, toward the infirmary.

Doyle shrugged, but put a call over the intercom that Trance was needed in sick bay.

 

end part 1


	2. Passing Of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The plot thickens   
> Fandom: Andromeda  
> Characters: Dylan, Doyle, Harper/Tyr, Seamus Harper/Telemachus Rhade  
> Genres: Slash   
> Rating: FRT  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Series: Angels

Angels 2: Passing Of Angels  
by peja

 

"You were right." Dylan grumbled into his drink.

Rhade stared grimly ahead, his hands fisting, the feathered bone-blades rustling a dire warning.

"I should have listened to you." Dylan tried again

Rhade's teeth bared and a low, rumbling growl sounded in the air between them.

"I'm sorry, Rhade" Dylan whispered, a tear escaping his world weary gaze. "Harper... He just....I didn't think he would ever....He's a survivor, dammit. How could I have known?"

Rhade's arm swung around, sending their drinks flying as he pinned Dylan to the bar, his bone-blades fully extended, sharp, deadly... pressed against Dylan's jugular. "Shut up." he hissed. "Just....shut up."

The rage went as quickly as it came and Rhade tossed Dylan away from him, sending him sprawling on the sawdust sprinkled floor. He whirled round and headed for the door only to stop dead as Doyle walked into the bar.

Alone.

"Harper?" Rhade managed.

"He's gone." she responded in a gentle voice.

Rhade wanted absolutely still, not so much as breathing, for a moment then he tipped his head back and a roar of impotent rage deafened the bar patrons. Overcome by grief, Rhade fell hard on his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist, mourning softly.

"No, Rhade," Doyle said, catching him up in her arms. "Rhade."

The grieving man met her eyes "I never... told him."

Doyle tilted her head to study him. "Told him...?"

Rhade nodded. "He was so full of life. So eager too please." He favored her with a watery smile. "He never backed down from me."

"Ah," Understanding brought a smile to Doyle's face. "You love him."

"What?" Dylan demanded, scrambling to his knees. "Is she right?"

Rhade bowed his head.

"Well, is she?"

Rhade met his eyes "Yes."

"Rhade?" Doyle drew his attention. "If you honestly love him...Want him, then go to him."

Confusion darkened already dark eyes. "Go...to him?"

"To the mountains," she filled in. "He left to join the other one who came. The dark man from his past. The one like you."

Rhade's gaze clashed with Dylan's as they spoke as one "Tyr?"

 

END PART 2

In the immortal words of Seymore....FEED ME!!!!!


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper goes looking for Tyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Andromeda  
> Charaters/Pairing (portrayed by):   
> 1\. Seamus Harper/Tyr Anasazi (Gordon Michael Woolvett/Keith Hamilton Cobb) - this chapter  
> 2\. Seamus Harper/Telemachus Rhade (Gordon Michael Woolvett/Steve Bacic) - perhaps next, if I get a request for another.  
> Rating: FRM  
> Prompt: Connie Linck (aufic@lists.squidge) asked for a new chapter to the Andromeda "Angel" series. Connie, hope you like this chapter.   
> Note: Since I'm taking official requests on the journals, I'll be answered listing requests as well in the order I find them. If you're interested in a specific story from me, now would be a good time to let me know.   
> Warnings: Angst, well, that just follows.  
> Genre: (General/hetero/slash): slash  
> Chapter number if WIP: 3  
> Permission to archive to WWOMB: Others ask, and include the headers.  
> Acknowledgments/Notes: See prompts notes  
> Disclaimer. Andromeda does not belong to me. no money made in this

Leaning heavily on the length of thick, gnarled branch he'd found to use as a walking staff, Harper swabbed his face of the rivers of sweat boiled out of him by the merciless sun. He wished he thought to bring more water, he'd been moving fast, afraid to be caught out. Which now he thought about it was a joke. Who would be looking anyway. Dylan was done with him. So was the rest of them. All he had left was the man he hoped against hope that he would find before the sun and heat cooked his brain in its own juices.

Chewing on his lower lip, he shaded his eyes against the glare with a trembling hand, and scanned the mountainous horizon. Had he seen a figure up in the hills there? He couldn't be sure. Only thing he know was he couldn't see anything...anyone now.

So what to do now? Keep walking and hope he stumbled on Tyr's camp? As if that would ever happen? Tyr Anasazi was a man on the run. And he was not stupid. He would hardly set up his hidey-hole out where it could be tripped over.

Feeling suddenly to exhausted to care, Harper slumped down in the sandy soil. He was too tired too keep going. Too tired too worry about the heat of the day. Too tired too draw his next breath...almost.

Rolling down into the hot sand, he cradled his head on his arm and closed his eyes. Just needed to take a quick nap. He could hike the hills again after he'd rested a bit.

He fell asleep before he could rethink the dangers of falling asleep in the sun.

^^^^

The steady drip, drip, drip of water seemed to become a siren call pulling Harper out of the sweet, deadly arms of Morpheus. He grumbled, swiping at the damp on his skin and snuggled deeper into the hot grains of sand.

For a long moment the drops ceased, then just as suddenly they began again. Drip. Drip. Drip. And a soft, dark and familiar chuckle sounded.

"Wake up, kluge."

Kluge?

Harper stiffened, suddenly very much awake. The last time anyone had called him that, he'd been held prisoner by a very nasty tempered Nietzschean with evil things in mind. His eyes snapped open, fully expecting to find a demonic, bone-blade wielding Nietzschean hovering over him.

What Harper found was indeed a powerful Nietzschean hunkered down beside him and smirking as he dripped water onto his face. But one sans bone-blades.

"Tyr?" he rasped, his throat bone dry. "I...found you."

"More precisely, I found you, boy." Tyr corrected. "What are you doing wandering around these mountains without water?"

Harper tried to tell him but his voice ran out and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Harper didn't resist the strong arm that lifted him, only turning away as something hard was pressed to his lips. something hard and damp and fluid.

"Drink, boy," Tyr snarled, forcing him to open his mouth by pressing his fingers into Harper's cheeks and wedging his jaws open. "No, don't fight me. It's only water."

Harper was to far gone to struggle. He drank greedily for far too few shallow swallows. Protesting again when Tyr put aside the canteen.

"Not too much to start, Harper. Don't want to waste it with you throwing it back up. There will be more once I know your stomach will accept it." He gazed deeply into Harper's slightly unfocused eyes. "What in the hell are you doing wandering around here at this time of day. Have you completely lost your mind?"

Harper managed a weak smile, reaching up to clasp Tyr's muscular upper arm. "I've been cast out. Well, as good as. Was kinda hoping you might have an opening in your merry band of outlaws."

Tyr tossed his head back, laughing heartily. "You would not last five minutes among the men in my camp, boy. Or the women."

Harper nibbled on his lower lip, mumbling, "Everyone would have to accept me if you..." His words stumbled to a halt, turning several shades of red.

Suspicion flared in Tyr's dark eyes, darkening them even more. "If I ...what?"

"If you took me as your lover."

Tyr's face broke into a wide grin. A dangerous, wide grin. "You would honor such an arrangement?"

In answer Harper cupped Tyr's cheek and drew his head down for a kiss that offered everything he was to the bigger man.

Tyr broke the kiss, leaving Harper breathless and drunk on lust. "Done."

 

End part 3


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Rhade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Andromeda  
> Characters/Pairing (portrayed by):   
> 1\. Seamus Harper/Tyr Anasazi (Gordon Michael Woolvett/Keith Hamilton Cobb)  
> 2\. Seamus Harper/Telemachus Rhade (Gordon Michael Woolvett/Steve Bacic)  
> Rating: FRA  
> Prompt: Request for finlaure (the wwomb site & LJ)  
> A request, let's see, More of this story!(Andromeda/Angels) I was just getting into it and it ENDED!   
> Warnings: Angst,   
> Genre: slash  
> Chapter number if WIP: Part 4  
> Previous "Request a Fic" fandoms: 1. NCIS - Who Do I Have To F... 2. Andromeda - Angels 3 3. NCIS - Sometimes I'm wrong 4. Torchwood - Unnamed Series 1: Pheromones 5. Torchwood/League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen - New Kids In Town 6. Die Hard 4: Live Free or Die Hard - The Heart Wants.  
> Next Up - a Dresden Files/Highlander crossover [Methos/Dresden]  
> Permission to archive to WWOMB: (Y/N)  
> Acknowledgments/Notes: If you think this needs another chapter, email me and let me know your thoughts, or where you would like to go from here  
> Disclaimer. Andromeda does not belong to me. no money made in this

"No....."

The roared word broke Harper and Tyr apart as surely as a bucket of iced water over their heads. Tyr rocketed to his feet, lifting Harper up like he weighed no more than a newborn kitten and setting him behind him.

Harper craned to see around the hulking Nietzschean. He was certain he'd recognized that enraged voice, even if it was only one word. "Rhade, what are you doing here?" Harper raged, his hands fisting at his side. "Is Dylan here? The others?"

"Quiet, Harper." Try commanded, shoving the smaller man back behind his broad back. It told a tale of trust Tyr did not extend to many that he would allow the other man this protection.

"I came alone," Rhade answered Harper.

"Why?" Both Tyr and Harper spoke.

Rhade threw a quick smile toward Harper, then met Try's demanding glare with his own aggressive stare. "I came for Harper."

Tyr's brows bunched over blazing eyes. "You made a wasted trip."

"I will not leave him, Tyr. He belongs to me."

"What?" Harper's voice cracked on the single word.

"If this is true, why has he come to me. Offered all that he is to me, if he belongs to you?"

"He was...unaware."

"Unaware?"Harper repeated, his confusion there for everyone to hear. "Unaware of what?"

Have you not been listening, Harper? Rhade claims you belong to him. But by what right, I wonder?"

"By right of love." Rhade spoke formally. "The little weasel has a way of getting under my skin. He stole the heart right out of my chest."

Tyr threw his head back and let loose a full-bodied, contemptuous laugh. "You love a ...human? A male human? And tell me, Rhade, which will be breeder in this union?"

Rhade's bone-blades rustled dangerously. "I want Harper, Tyr Anasazi."

"He is mine, Telemachus Rhade."

"Because you love him?"

Tyr paused, then chuckled darkly. "Because I want him."

"And when you no longer want him?"

Tyr shrugged. "He has a place with me even then, under my protection. It was the bargain I made to have him."

"I won't allow it. He is mine by right of...."

"...Love? Yes, you have said. " Tyr smirked. "I do not recognize your right."

Harper may not have been completely aware of the ways of the Nietzschean race, but he knew a challenge when he heard one. Knew that one of these valiant men could die if the confrontation escalated.

"Now just wait..." he began, only to have both Nietzschean command his silence. "The hell I will," he snarled, moving between the two aggressive combatants.

"You would do well to remember your place in my household, kludge," Tyr told him, glaring his displeasure.

"Don't call him kludge."

Harper turned to study Rhade with wide-eyed wonder. "What did you say?"

Rhade smiled. "You don't like to be addressed as kludge."

That comment warmed Harper's heart. He ducked his head, not quite quick enough to hide the flush of delight that danced over his features.

"Enough of this inane chatter. The kludge came to me. He offered himself to me. I accepted him. He is mine."

Rhade's bone-blades fluttered more aggressively then before. "I say no. Harper didn't know what he was doing. He acted without all the facts."

"What facts?" Harper wanted to know. "You ...and Dylan would have left me stranded here on Tarn-Vedra without a back-ward glance." He turned his gaze away from Rhade, his shoulders slumped with resigned sadness. "If I'm going to end my life here, I need a powerful protector. Tyr can keep me safe."

"Come with me now and I will never allow you to be deserted. Dylan would have no command over you other than what we agree. I offer you an equal partnership. What does Tyr offer? You entertain him now. What happens when he gets tired of your ..exuberance? Or you go your own way on something. You know you will. It's who you are. And Tyr, you know you won't tolerate his impulsive nature. You will punish him. Beat him. This is Harper. He can't not be Harper, so he will have to be broken to fit into your plan. Would you have that for him?"

Tyr allowed a measured nod. "Perhaps....you are right."

Harper bounced on the balls of his feet. "You ...what?"

Tyr chuckled, offering a shrug. "I have a temper, Harper. I know that. And so do you. Tell me something, boy. If Rhade had said these things to you before you ran to me, would you still have come? Or would you have stayed with him?"

Harper's gaze darted from one man to the other, then settled on Rhade. "I.."

"Go home, Harper. Rhade is what you need, not me."

"But..."

Rhade moved swiftly to Harper's side and took him in his arms. "You will be safe with me. You have my word."

Harper searched his eyes, seeing only a special affection there. A love. For him.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay..."

Rhade smiled, nodding. Then he lifted his gaze to Tyr. "Thank you, Tyr Anasazi. I am in your debt."

Tyr's grin was a wolf's predatory one. "Yes, you are."

Laughing, Rhade hefted a surprised and loudly protesting Harper up over his shoulder. His hand was none to gentle, but not intent on harm as it landed heatedly on Harper's squirming back-side. "Settle down my blushing bride. I am claiming you in the way of my people. Deal with it."

Harper settled immediately, curling his arms around Rhade's waist. He might have preferred not being ass over tea kettle, but he was as close to Rhade as he could be with his cloths on. That, he could deal with.

 

Series end

So....Does this work for y'all?

Go ahead and point me in a new direction.


End file.
